


Darkness

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [74]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers the lights are out.<br/>prompt: dark</p><p>Companion to Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364765">Lightening Fan, Not</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364767">Thunder</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364770">Storm Watcher</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365127">Light of Day</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Harry didn't know what woke him. The storm had long since died down to a dull roar when he'd gone to bed. Glad for his good night vision, he got up and walked across the room, intending to turn the light back on.

He closed his eyes to avoid being blinded when he turned the light on. Instead of the bright light when he reopened them, he was greeted with nothing but darkness. The storm had dealt them a parting shot with a lightening strike to the transformer, sending the coast road into darkness for the rest of the night.


End file.
